The Scientist
by Dana Norram
Summary: Eu não vejo as coisas como você vê. Eu não sou um cientista. Não vou aceitar que isso não possa ser eterno. Não me diga que não há futuro para nós. Não me peça para acreditar que o sonho acabou. // Remus' e Sirius' POV // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // COMPLETA
1. POV Sirius Black

**Título: **The Scientist  
**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação: **PG-13/Slash  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers: **6º livro (Half Blood Prince... Half Blood Prince... HALF BLOOD PRINCE! Enigma do príncipe MY ASS, ok? ¬¬)  
**Parte:** 01 de 02  
**Aviso: **Cada nova inserção de um trecho da música indica mudança de tempo/cena na história.

* * *

_"Você não tem que dar sermão  
Você não tem que me amar, o tempo todo  
O que diabos te possuiu  
Para fazer essa decisão do nada  
Eu acho que você não precisava de mim  
Enquanto sussurrava essas palavras  
Eu chorei como uma criança  
Esperando que você se importasse."  
_**(Saturnine, The Gathering)**

* * *

**The Scientist — Parte Um — POV.**¹**S. Black  
Fanfic por** Dana Norram  
**Canção por** Coldplay

* * *

"_Senha_?" 

Respondo e o rosto rosado da Mulher Gorda esboça um sorriso acolhedor. Com um ligeiro aceno seu as dobradiças do quadro giram, permitindo minha entrada na torre da Grifinória. Meus pés se detêm tão logo piso no tapete vermelho e felpudo, que cobre todo o chão.

Já é bem tarde. As chamas da lareira parecem brigar pelos pedaços de madeira restantes, prestes a se desmanchar em cinzas. As mesas de estudo agora totalmente vazias. As disputadas poltronas macias, também.

Não há viva alma para zombar da minha desgraça.

Me largo numa das poltronas, enfiando o rosto nas mãos e desejando tudo neste mundo _menos_ estar ali.

Eu era a pior pessoa do universo e me odiava por isso.

O crepitar das chamas sobre o que restara da lenha pouco a pouco vai se tornando mais baixo até desaparecer por completo. Ergo a cabeça e abro os olhos. Minha visão está turva, ligeiramente embaçada. — _Quanto tempo se passou? _Me pergunto em silêncio, sem realmente querer saber a resposta. Esfrego o canto dos olhos com as costas das mãos.

"Por um minuto achei que você estivesse chorando".

Ele está parado. De pé. Bem na minha frente. A face cansada e pálida, quase fantasmagórica, me encarando sem piscar, com dignidade. O fogo da lareira se apagara por completo e apenas meia dúzia de archotes mantinham a sala comunal fracamente iluminada.

"Seria uma atitude covarde, se estivesse, você sabe..."

Abaixo minhas mãos para os braços da poltrona e ergo o corpo, usando-a como uma espécie de apoio.

E ele não se mexe. Na verdade, sequer parece ter notado meu movimento. Continua falando como se eu não estivesse ali, como se talvez ele estivesse sozinho.

"Achei que você nunca mais teria coragem de olhar na minha cara, que ia pedir para voltar para casa, mas não... você está aqui. Você ainda não fugiu".

_E nem vou fugir!_ Tive vontade de berrar, indignado, mas de alguma forma as palavras não chegaram até minha boca. Eu simplesmente não me sentia capaz de proferi-las.

"E você... não vai falar nada? Não vai dizer por que traiu meu segredo? Por que quis me transformar num assassino? Não vai contar _quando_ e _porquê_ eu deixei de ser seu amigo..."

Senti minhas lágrimas querendo escorrer antes de notar que ele mesmo já estava chorando.

Seu rosto ainda ostentava um ar digno e quase inabalável, mas a palidez agora fora substituída por um rosado que se espalhara por suas bochechas. Bravamente reprimi a estranha vontade de erguer uma de minhas mãos e secar suas lágrimas.

"Você... você não vai dizer desde quando passou a me odiar?"

Não há qualquer sombra de drama fingido em suas palavras e ainda assim eu não sou capaz de sair em minha própria defesa: '_Não! Eu não te odeio!' _

Ele ergue uma das mãos e seca o canto de seus próprios olhos sem muita perícia. Um estranho arrepio me sobe pelas costelas. Aquilo não era novidade. Eu já o sentira muitas e muitas vezes antes... e ele...

E ele estava sempre por perto.

"É óbvio que você não tem _porquê_ se desculpar, não é mesmo? Tudo não passou de uma brincadeira idiota, é claro. Nós, eu... _eu sempre_ passei a mão na sua cabeça. Ignorando todas as vezes que você aprontava, deixando para lá. Com os outros até que era engraçado... às vezes, sabe? Mas é lógico que agora, que a brincadeira foi _comigo_... é óbvio que eu não ia gostar. Mas eu não posso brigar com você... eu posso? Não posso porque..."

Ele se cala assim que sente seu pulso ser apertado com força. Abaixa o rosto úmido para meus dedos em volta dele. Seus lábios se entreabrem em confusão, mas ele não ergue os olhos.

"Me solta". Sua voz é ligeiramente embargada, mas ainda assim repleta de dignidade. Ele puxa o braço para longe, mas eu seguro com mais força.

"_Me solta_". Ele repete num tom levemente mais alto e sério, fixando seus olhos nos meus.

Impetuoso. Cinza e âmbar se encarando pela primeira vez após horas e horas de mútuo e disfarçado constrangimento.

"Se você não me solt…"

_PLAFT! _

A boca dele pende diante do próprio assombro. Eu não o culpo. Não é todo dia que alguém segura em seu pulso e usa a _sua_ mão para _se_ estapear.

_PLAFT!_

Mas eu mereço isso.

"Pára!" novamente ele tenta puxar sua mão e outra vez eu a uso para golpear meu próprio rosto, sentindo seus dedos finos deixarem marcas vermelhas em minhas bochechas. "PÁRA!"

_PLAFT!_

Eu mereço muito isso.

_PLAFT! PLAFT! PLAFT! _

"EU MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR!"

_PLAFT!_

Desta vez é ele quem me dá um tapa, usando a outra mão. Um tapa desajeitado, sem muita força, mas que ainda assim me acerta em cheio na outra face.

Eu o solto no mesmo instante. Ouço-o ofegar, dando um passo para trás.

Eu começo a rir e abaixo a cabeça.

Não demora muito para que minhas risadas se transformem em soluços e menos ainda para que eu caia de joelhos, as lágrimas correndo livres por meu rosto dolorido e vermelho.

Envergonhado.

_Arrependido. _

"Sirius..."

Eu não peço perdão. Nem ele diz que me dará uma segunda chance. Mas incrivelmente descubro que posso morrer tranqüilo assim que escuto seus joelhos batendo contra o chão e sinto seus braços mornos em torno de mim.

* * *

_Come up to meet you,  
__Tell you I'm sorry  
__You don't know how lovely you are  
_**(Vim para lhe encontrar  
****Dizer que sinto muito  
****Você não sabe o quão adorável você está)**

* * *

E foi naquele instante que eu descobri. 

Enquanto seu abraço delicado e firme me envolvia. Enquanto com aquele gesto mudo ele novamente me perdoava por ser idiota, inconseqüente e infantil. Por tê-lo desrespeitado, o colocado em perigo...

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo passamos ali juntos, abraçados. Talvez tenha sido uma hora inteira. Talvez tenha passado poucos minutos. Então escutei som de passos vindos da escada, mas não me mexi. Ele aparentemente também não dera importância. O som veio e se foi rapidamente.

Será que alguém nos viu abraçados? O que será que esse alguém pensou?

Na verdade, não importa. Eu gosto dele e não ligo que outros o vejam me abraçando. Eu realmente não me importo. Só quero que ele continue e que não me solte nunca mais. Porque se ele me soltar... por que se ele me soltar algo de muito terrível vai acontecer...

"Ahá, agora você está chorando". A voz dele sai abafada junto ao meu pescoço. Sinto um arrepio.

"Então, você acha que eu sou um covarde?" Pergunto com os olhos fechados, sentindo sua respiração contra minha pele.

Ele balança a cabeça negativamente, deitando-a sobre meu ombro. Seu abraço mais firme. Sinto vontade de retribuir o gesto, mas hesito. _E se ele ficar zangado?_

"Não". Ele sussurra. "Acho que você está parecendo uma criança".

Solto uma risada que faz seus cabelos de arrepiarem.

"Qual é a graça?" ele pergunta. Sinto suas mãos em minhas costas estremecerem de leve.

"Você é mais baixo..." Digo e, segurando um sorriso, acrescento: "E tem mais cara de criança do que eu".

Ouço-o rir baixinho. Hesitante, levo uma de minhas mãos até seus cabelos e faço um cafuné desajeitado, bagunçando ainda mais os fios castanhos claros. Ouço-o ronronar como um gato e poderia jurar que ele fechou os olhos enquanto se aconchegava junto à curva do meu pescoço.

Um arrepio. _Outro_ maldito arrepio. Eu não sou tão burro assim. Sei que não podia... que _não deveria _estar me arrepiando desse jeito...

Inspiro fundo. Tão fundo que meu peito dói. Talvez fosse melhor que nos soltássemos e fossemos para nossas respectivas camas. _Cada um para a sua_, de preferência. Eu tinha o restante do ano de detenções para cumprir com McGonagall. Precisava descansar.

Mas eu continuo acariciando seu couro cabeludo, sentindo a respiração calma e relaxada. Ele não parece mais o mesmo que minutos atrás ralhava comigo.

Como eu gostava de tê-lo assim. Quieto e quente. Do _meu_ lado.

Eu sei que não deveria estar pensando assim.

Minha mão livre está formigando pela falta de movimento. Eu _quero_ tocá-lo. Quero deslizar meus dedos por suas costas, fazer movimentos circulares em seu pescoço e senti-lo se arrepiar e estremecer debaixo dos meus dedos.

E eu sei perfeitamente bem que isto está errado.

_Muito_ errado.

Mas, desde quando eu fui de ligar para regras?

Subo uma de minhas mãos por suas costas, quase sem tocar no tecido de seu pijama azul. Sua respiração fica mais acelerada, mas ele não se mexe. Engulo em seco, meus olhos alertas, tentando capturar o menor movimento dele. Detenho meus dedos antes de alcançar seu pescoço, mas não consigo resistir por muito tempo à tentação de tocá-lo. Acabo roçando os dedos naquela pele clarinha e ele ergue a cabeça abruptamente, sem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo.

Seus lábios esbarram nos meus.

Ele arregala os olhos e faz menção de se afastar, mas desta vez eu não hesito. Seguro com firmeza em seus antebraços e não deixo que ele se levante. Não deixo que ele fique longe.

Sorrio. Ele me encara assombrado. Uma estranha compreensão tomando conta de seu rosto — expressão similar àquela de quando a resposta de um problema de aritmancia é magicamente esclarecida por seu talentoso raciocínio. Ele parece se perguntar como pudera ser tão idiota. Afinal... a resposta sempre esteve ali. Bem na frente dele. O tempo todo.

É difícil dizer quem avançou primeiro. É difícil explicar o que se passava na minha cabeça naquele instante. É complicado descrever e provavelmente eu levaria horas se tentasse colocar em palavras todas aquelas sensações, aqueles tremores... e principalmente o calor.

"Sirius..."

Nossos narizes se encostam de leve. Ele se aproxima mais. Ele se aproxima tanto que eu poderia fechar os olhos e sentir... _desejar _que seus lábios formassem aquelas palavras que eu tanto sonhei escutar.

_

* * *

__I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
**(Tive de lhe encontrar,  
Dizer que preciso de você,  
**__**Dizer que o deixei de lado)**__**

* * *

**_

É inaceitável. Absolutamente inaceitável.

Um covarde. Um grifinório covarde. Sim, é isso que eu sou.

Já se passaram vinte minutos. Vinte minutos desde que fizemos o que queríamos fazer. Vinte minutos desde que estamos aqui parados e abraçados em silêncio. Vinte _malditos _minutos sem que eu consiga reunir coragem para dizer o que tenho a dizer.

Ele, porém, não parece estar sofrendo do mesmo dilema e isso me entristece.

O que eu esperava, afinal? Que depois de recuperar o fôlego ambos declarássemos juras de amor incondicional? Irrefutável? _Eterno_?

Sinto-me tão idiota.

Era _exatamente_ por isso que eu esperava. Esperava que ele voltasse seus doces olhos na minha direção e que sua mão delicada descrevesse formas circulares sobre a minha bochecha enquanto ele diria que me amav...

"Pode falar Sirius".

Engulo em seco. Às vezes isso acontece. Ele me surpreende com uma estranha e inapropriada capacidade de ler pensamentos.

"A última vez que você conseguiu ficar quieto por mais de cinco minutos foi quando Prongs errou aquele feitiço de idiomas e te deixou coaxando toda vez que abria a boca... lembra-se?"

Não posso ver, mas sei que ele está sorrindo de um jeito muito maroto.

"Não estou achando a menor graça".

"Aposto que não. Mas _eu_ estou com o braço dormente, então se você puder sair de cima dele, eu agradeceria e--"

Não o deixo terminar a frase e inverto as posições. Deito por cima dele, segurando seu rosto entre meus dedos, olhando fundo em seus olhos castanhos. Sinto-o entreabrir as pernas de leve e meu rosto fica subitamente quente. Ele me lança um olhar exasperado.

"Ah, por favor, eu só não quero que minha perna fique dormente _também_".

Sorrio em desculpas e vejo-o sorrir de volta.

"Isso é tão estranho..." Ele diz meio que dando de ombros e olhando de lado.

"Você acha estranho?" Pergunto ainda com um sorriso. "Por quê?"

"Não é como se isso fosse só uma brincadeira, sabe? É estranho pensar que isso poderia ser sério". Diz ele ainda olhando de lado e rindo como se tivesse acabado de dizer uma imensa bobagem.

"Mas é sério". Retruco, sem me mexer.

Ele solta um suspiro. Um suspiro muito fundo. E repentinamente sinto meu coração acelerar dentro do peito por que _eu _sei... eu sei que ele passou aqueles últimos malditos vinte minutos pensando...

O que dificilmente resultava em algo divertido.

"Isso é um erro, não é?"

Desta vez ele me encara, não pisca e parece realmente querer saber o que eu penso a respeito. Seu cenho franzido e seus olhos alertas. "Não é?" ele repete em voz baixa, praticamente só mexendo os lábios.

"Eu te amo".

Não foi assim que eu planejei. Eu deveria ter dito isso quando tivesse absoluta certeza de que ouviria ao menos um "eu também" como resposta. Não planejei usar essas três malditas palavras num momento como este. Na péssima hora em que ele questionava se aquilo tudo estava certo ou errado.

"Sirius..."

Há algo dolorosamente piedoso em sua voz.

"Eu te amo". Repito, fechando os olhos e encostando minha testa contra a dele. "Eu te amo".

Ele não diz nada. Ele sequer se mexe.

E seu silêncio é como uma faca cega cortando o espaço entre nós.

* * *

_Tell me your secrets  
__Ask me your questions  
_**(Conte-me seus segredos  
****Faça-me suas perguntas) **

* * *

"Isso não vai dar certo e eu vou lhe dizer o porquê..." 

Abaixo a cabeça, enfiando-a entre minhas mãos. Esperando por algo que eu sei... não vou gostar nem um pouco.

"Porque eu sou um lobisomem". Ele diz enérgico, mas sua voz é baixa. "Porque nós somos dois garotos. Por Merlin, nós somos _amigos_, Sirius! Isso não é mais uma das suas brincadeiras idiotas! Os outros não vão achar graça se nós... _nós_ sequer vamos poder nos encarar quando isso tudo acabar!"

Eu o encaro repentinamente sério.

"Não vai acabar". Minha voz sai quase sussurrada.

Ele volta a ficar em silêncio, me olhando como faz com os alunos do primeiro ano, quando algum deles diz alguma bobagem sobre derrotar a Lula Gigante apenas com as mãos. Me dando seu ar tranqüilo e paciente. O ar tranqüilo de quem sabe que tudo não passa de uma mentira — uma mentira inocente talvez, mas ainda assim uma mentira.

"Não vai acabar". Eu repito firme. "Não vai acabar porque eu am--"

Rapidamente ele coloca um dedo sobre os meus lábios, me calando. Vejo seus olhos castanhos cintilarem de leve.

Eu quero uma resposta. Uma explicação.

_Qualquer uma... _

"Não é assim que funciona". Ele diz com um suspiro fundo e eu posso sentir um ligeiro tremor em suas palavras. "Não é assim que o mundo gira".

"Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança". Retruco impaciente. "Como se não fosse capaz de entender que você está me dando um fora".

Outro suspiro. Ele se senta na cama, de costas para mim. O lençol claro cobrindo suas pernas. Admiro as cicatrizes que descem por suas costas curvadas. Sua voz sai funda, entrecortada.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe".

"Então você prefere que tudo fique assim mesmo? Às escondidas? Filch confiscou o mapa. A capa de invisibilidade do Prongs mal nos cobre. Não podemos mentir para os outros sempre. _Não podemos mentir para nós_".

"James sabe. Lily sabe. Até Peter sabe. Para quem mais você quer contar? Quer mandar um convite para os seus pais, talvez?"

Ergo uma de minhas mãos e toco em sua pele. Ele estremece e suspira, mas não se volta para mim. O vento açoita as janelas pregadas da Casa dos Gritos. Eu sei que essas paredes não o deixam esquecer de quem ele é.

"Moony--"

"Acha que eles vão te colocar de volta naquela árvore..." a voz dele tem um _quê_ de ironia que me arranca arrepios. "Se talvez você mandar o convite do casamento com o pobre Lobisomem indefeso?"

Levanto o corpo bruscamente, puxando-o pelo ombro, fazendo com ele me encare.

Ele _pediu_ por isso.

Seus olhos castanhos estão vítreos. Ele nunca fora muito bom para dar broncas. Não tem fibra. Se arrepende, acha que pegou pesado, pede descul--

"Me desculpe". Ele sussurra engolindo em seco e eu o abraço, trazendo-o para junto do meu peito, fazendo com se deite ali. Ele enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, um lugar que — _sim_, eu repetirei até o fim dos meus dias — foi feito só para ele. "Desculpe," ele repete com a voz embargada. "Desculpe, mas eu não posso..."

"Eu amo você, Remus. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu amo".

Ouço-o inspirar fundo. Sinto seus dedos apertados contra minhas costas nuas.

"Eu acredito". Ele diz depois de um segundo de profundo silêncio. "Eu acredito."

Fecho meus olhos.

"Eu queria que você entendesse..." murmuro, segurando um soluço. "Eu realmente queria..."

Em resposta mais silêncio.

Isso machuca.

"Não vai dar certo, Sirius".

_Machuca muito. _

"Não importa. Eu quero tentar".

Mas ele nunca me respondeu. Não disse absolutamente nada. Só me abraçou. E de alguma forma eu sabia que aquilo era um 'sim'. E eu sabia que ele só estava fazendo aquilo por minha causa.

Eu só não sabia que ele estava certo.

* * *

_Oh, let's go back to the start  
_**(Oh, vamos voltar para o começo) **

* * *

Seus olhos se estreitam. Um gesto que diz claramente _"você não deveria estar aqui"_. 

E eu não devia.

"Tão perigoso... a essa hora da noite..." O tom de sua voz parece que nunca vai mudar. Sempre seguro e tranqüilo, meio aprofessorado, meio como de quem repreende uma criança arteira. Às vezes eu penso se não passo disso para ele. Uma criança que tem de ser educada.

"Eu precisava te ver". Respondo a guisa de desculpas, mas por alguma razão minhas palavras não surtem o efeito esperado. Ele parece ficar ainda mais zangado e balança a cabeça repetidamente, desviando os olhos.

"Totalmente irresponsável... eles estão por toda parte, você sabe..." de costas para mim sua voz vai baixando até que só se escuta um murmúrio repetitivo. Suas mãos se ocupam em preparar o chá, a varinha sendo acenada em movimentos mecânicos. O vapor que saí do bule paira sobre o fogão como uma penumbra agradável. "Podia ter aparatado, _mas não_... você _tem_ de ficar por aí desfilando naquela motocicleta idiota..."

Eu esboço a sombra de um sorriso, ajudando-o a colocar a mesa para o chá. Os armários abarrotados de peças lascadas estão metodicamente organizados. Tudo como na época em que seus pais eram vivos.

Hoje faz um ano. Eu precisava vê-lo. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho. _Será que ele não entende?_

Em silêncio ele serve o chá em duas xícaras e acrescenta um fio de leite apenas na sua. Ele sabe que eu detesto leite no chá. Os biscoitos de chocolate — _sempre_ chocolate — estão arrumados sobre um pires e enquanto ele coloca generosas colheres de açúcar em sua xícara, eu pego um deles e quebro entre os dentes. O barulho faz com que ele erga o rosto na minha direção.

As marcas escuras sob os olhos denunciam noites mal dormidas. Talvez em claro.

"Você está bem?" pergunto, segurando minha xícara com ambas as mãos. O calor que ultrapassa a porcelana e alcança minha pele machuca um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo é reconfortante.

Ele novamente desvia os olhos, para baixo, para a mesa. Faz que 'sim' balançando a cabeça de um modo hesitante e nada convincente.

"Mentiroso". Digo com um sorriso mordaz. "Emagreceu e não tem dormido bem. Você não me engana".

"Eu estou ótimo. Foi só uma semana difícil".

Vejo-o me encarar outra vez, em desafio. Os olhos emitindo um brilho animalesco que eu conhecia tão bem.

"Como vai seu novo emprego? Você não me disse no que--"

"Está tudo ótimo". Ele interrompe antes que eu possa completar a pergunta. Franzo meu cenho, afinal, ele nem me contara no que _exatamente_ estava trabalhando. Há dias que ele sempre desviava do assunto. "E o Harry, está bem?"

_Como agora. _

E eu não ia insistir. Por mais estranha e mal contada que toda aquela história soasse aos meus ouvidos.

"Está ótimo". Respondo com sinceridade. "Até aprendeu uma palavra nova ontem... _Padfoot_".

Vejo-o sorrir e meu coração fica quente.

"Você deve estar orgulhoso".

"É. Eu estou". Admito pegando mais um biscoito. "Harry tem James e Lily para cuidar dele, então está tudo bem, mas eu... eu estou preocupado _com você_. Mal tem aparecido nas reuniões da Ordem e está mais pálido e abatido do que o normal. Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo?"

"Não está acontecendo _nada_". Sua voz é fria e impessoal. Ele quase derruba a própria cadeira ao se levantar e este movimento brusco aparentemente não lhe faz nada bem. Vejo-o levar uma das mãos ao rosto, como se tivesse sido atacado por uma terrível e repentina enxaqueca.

Também me levanto e dois passos depois eu já o tenho entre os braços. Sinto o tremer de leve, ainda que não esteja frio ali dentro.

Em silêncio eu o conduzo escada acima, segurando-o pela cintura, seu corpo apoiado contra o meu. A cama desfeita — de onde ele saíra para abrir a porta meia hora antes — parece repentinamente convidativa. Faço com que ele se deite e com um suspiro fundo e conformado me preparo para ir embora.

"Sirius"

Sinto minha mão ser segurada entre seus dedos, com força. Em silêncio assisto Remus se afastar devagar, abrindo espaço para que eu me deite ao seu lado. Sem palavras, só abraçados.

Mesmo sabendo que algo estava muito errado eu me sinto seguro. Mesmo sabendo que eu devia encostá-lo contra a parede e arrancar alguma explicação, eu não o faço. E por quê?

Por que eu tenho medo.

Medo de que tudo acabe caso ele abra aqueles lábios e diga alguma verdade terrível. Uma verdade com a qual eu não possa lidar. Solto uma risada amarga. _A quem eu queria enganar?_

Eu nunca soube lidar com as verdades. Não há absolutamente _nada_ de divertido nelas.

Então apenas fecho os olhos, abraçando Remus com força e possessão. Ele inspira fundo. Sinto seus cabelos roçando contra meu pescoço e me pergunto por que as coisas não podiam ser tão simples e boas quanto aquele abraço.

* * *

_Running in circles  
__Coming up tales  
__Heads on a science apart  
_**(Correndo em círculos,  
****Vão surgindo as histórias,  
****Conduzindo a uma ciência à parte)** **

* * *

**  
A sensação de estar sozinho numa cama tão grande me desperta cedo. Ainda de olhos fechados tateio o colchão, mas só encontro lençóis ao meu redor. 

Uma claridade irritante atravessa as frestas da janela de madeira, impregnando o quarto com seu calor de mentira. Com um resmungo eu me levanto, sentindo como se meus olhos estivessem cheios de areia. Meus passos incertos ganham o banheiro adjacente e com um leve franzir do cenho eu encaro a figura sonolenta do outro lado do espelho.

_"Noite tranqüila. Coração pesado"._ Diz o reflexo num arrombo de inspiração matinal. Eu lhe lanço um sorriso atravessado e enfio a cabeça debaixo da torneira, deixando que a água termine o trabalho que o sol não fizera por completo.

"Não se atreva a sacudir esse cabelo molhado no meu quarto".

Há certas coisas que fazem tanta falta quanto um copo de água e um inspirar de ar. Coisas como a voz suave de alguém de quem você gosta, fazendo alguma brincadeira cretina que lhe arranca o primeiro sorriso da manhã.

"O senhor é quem manda..." Respondo, aceitando a toalha que ele me estende. Sinto as gotículas de água escorrem por dentro da minha roupa e um arrepio involuntário me sobe pela coluna.

E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato dele estar sorrindo para mim.

"Café?" a pergunta é mais uma imposição e soltando um bocejo longo eu o acompanho na descida pelas escadas.

Na noite anterior eu não tivera tempo de reparar na sala de estar. Diferente da cozinha e do quarto, que permaneceram intocáveis à morte de seus pais, a sala sofrera algumas modificações sutis, transformada numa espécie de estúdio. Pilhas de livros e pergaminhos abertos sobre uma mesa quadrada, de madeira de lei. Também havia mapas e uma enorme parafernália de objetos que eu só vira nas aulas de estudos dos trouxas espelhados pela superfície lisa.

"Nós nos formamos há algum tempo... você não precisa mais estudar desse jeito, sabe..." Eu brinco, correndo meus olhos sobre as prateleiras. Reparo que há vários desfalques nos volumes grossos dos quais ele e sua família tinham tanto orgulho. Não lembro de tê-los visto no quarto e nenhum deles estava em meio à bagunça que se proliferava por toda a mesa. Na verdade faltavam coleções inteiras sobre preparo de poções, transfiguração e herbologia. Uma fagulha de compreensão se acende em meu cérebro e as palavras acabam saindo antes que eu pudesse pensar melhor. "Você... você andou _vendendo_ os seus livros?"

Ele estanca no lugar antes de alcançar a cozinha, mas não me encara. Vejo seus ombros tremerem de leve e os fios do cabelo de sua nuca se arrepiam.

"Não adianta mentir, Moony".

Escuto-o suspirar funda e pesadamente.

"Não é problema seu". A voz entrecortada é mordaz e pronta para uma luta. Eu sorrio, me perguntando onde estava o doce menino que eu conhecera. Ás vezes me perguntava se não tinha criado um monstro.

Solto uma risada diante de meu próprio e infame trocadilho e ele vira o corpo, me encarando. Sua expressão contrariada só me faz crer que ele interpretara minha reação erroneamente.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso..." falo num tom que julgo carinhoso. "Eu..."

"Já disse antes e repito agora: _Eu não vou depender de você_".

A maneira como ele diz 'você' me coloca em duplo alerta. Ah, meu doce e orgulhoso Moony...

"Mas... e o seu trabalho? Você não está tendo algum problema nele, está?" Pergunto tentando desviar o assunto daquele ponto tão delicado. Ele quase me jogara escada abaixo quando eu o convidei para morar comigo, três meses antes.

Sua expressão fica mais cinza e mais soturna. E eu já a vira uma vez assim. Vários e vários anos antes quando, após uma noite de Lua Cheia, aguardando-o de tocaia no dormitório, nós dissemos a ele que sabíamos de tudo. Eu lembro o quanto ele se encolheu, ficando menor do que já era. E lembro que com um suspiro fundo e vencido ele dissera "foi bom enquanto durou" antes que tivéssemos tempo de abraçá-lo e garantir que nada daquilo importava.

E agora ele me encara novamente com esse ar descoberto._ Acuado_.

"Eu..." sua voz treme de hesitação. Será que ele ainda não aprendeu que pode confiar em mim? "Eu fui demitido há duas semanas, quando checaram meu registro no ministério e descobriram sobre..."

Ele se cala e engole em seco. Mais uma vez seus olhos exprimem um ar de desafio.

"Você devia ter me contado..." Retruco suavemente, sem coragem de encará-lo desta vez. Desvio meus olhos para a pilha de pergaminhos e livros em cima da mesa. Um deles está aberto, com uma série de anotações em tinta vermelha nos cantos. Aprumo a visão e, quando finalmente consigo ler o título, sinto como se uma pedra tivesse despencado dentro do meu estômago.

"Olhe, eu já disse que não quero..."

"Quê diabos significa _isso_?"

Ele se cala, os olhos fixos no livro que eu tomara nas mãos e agora sacudia bem na frente de seu rosto. Mas eu não precisava de uma resposta. O título desgastado escrito em velhas letras prateadas diziam claramente o que aquilo significava.

"_Artes das trevas_, Moony? Por que diabos você está...?"

Não consigo terminar a pergunta. Num rompante ele toma o livro das minhas mãos, apertando-o contra o peito como se ele fosse um precioso filho. Talvez tivesse medo que eu o rasgasse ou algo assim.

"Não se meta no que não é da sua conta!" Sua voz ainda é controlada, mas há uma nota de raiva impregnada em cada sílaba.

"Claro que é da minha conta! Estamos falando de _você_, Moony! O que te deu na cabeça para começar a..."

Não, eu não posso dizer. Se colocar em palavras o que minha mente não pára de acusar será como se estivesse transformando aquilo em algo real e irrefutável. E... e isso simplesmente não pode estar acontecendo...

"Vá embora, Sirius".

E o controle se foi. Esvaiu-se em água junto das minhas esperanças... esperança de que tudo não passasse de um grande mal entendido.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
__It's such a shame for us to part  
_**(Ninguém disse que isso era fácil,  
****É uma pena que tenhamos de nos separar)

* * *

**

Eu deixo a casa de Lily e James me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. _Outra vez. _

Por que mesmo quando ajo de maneira certa acho que estou fazendo tudo errado? Por que eu tinha de ter ido até a casa dele... Por que eu tinha de descobrir... _aquilo_?

Uma brisa suave bagunça meus cabelos, jogando-os na frente do rosto. Eu seguro um soluço.

"Tá tudo bem?"

A voz de Peter me dá um pequeno susto. Eu quase me esquecera que ele estava ali. Acabara de colocar um enorme peso em suas costas... não podia simplesmente começar a pensar _nele_ e esquecer dos meus atuais e mais urgentes problemas.

Eu não tinha esse direito. Absolutamente.

"Obrigado outra vez. Vai... vai dar tudo certo, Peter". Digo e vejo seu rosto redondo corar. Peter deve estar orgulhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo amedrontado em ser o fiel de James e Lily. Mas era necessário. Eu era uma escolha óbvia demais... e Remus...

A idéia de não poder confiar nele me machucava profundamente.

"Eu... eu vou ver minha mãe..." o tom dele era ansioso. Ele não parava de torcer as mãos. "Ela deve estar preocupada..."

"Você se lembra do esconderijo, certo? Acho melhor passarmos a noite lá. É mais seguro".

Ele faz um aceno enfático, afirmando com a cabeça repetidas vezes. Não posso evitar um sorriso estúpido, lembrando da maneira idêntica como ele agia quando éramos apenas estudantes despreocupados e nos preparávamos uma nova brincadeira nas masmorras da Sonserina...

Peter aparata, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos. Meus cruéis e impertinentes pensamentos...

É tão doloroso.

Lembrar _dele_ olhando dos nossos planos para seu distintivo de monitor e decidindo qual dos dois lados pesava mais. Qual devia ouvir e seguir. Decidir entre o que era certo e o que era divertido. Ele era terrivelmente bom naquilo.

O que acontecera com o menino silencioso e discreto com quem eu tanto gostava de implicar? De arrancar risadas e sorrisos? Quê fim levara aquele rapaz prestativo e educado que eu vira crescer e por quem eu me apaixonara?

Lembrei de sua expressão soturna, de seus gestos maquinais e dos livros abertos sobre a mesa...

Remus se transformara numa pessoa amarga. Vestira a casca de um aspirante a artes das trevas. Do tipo que se tranca num velho casebre, postado dia e noite sobre uma atulhada mesa de estudos, iluminada apenas com a luz bruxuleante de velas. O rosto enfiado num livro de letras borradas e descrições hediondas. As olheiras marcando uma face outrora doce e bondosa...

_NÃO!_

Eu me recuso a imaginar _meu _Remus interpretando o papel que eu sempre desprezara. Não, não e não! Devia haver alguma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo... _tinha_ de haver...

Mas a verdade caíra sobre meus ombros como um pesado e intransferível fardo. Eu me lembrei da expressão de James e Lily quando disse, quando _prometi_ que contaria a Remus sobre a mudança do fiel. Será que eles acreditaram em mim?

_"Me desculpem"_. Murmurei, cansado. Eu nunca tivera a intenção de contar a ele. Eu prefiro que Remus e seja lá com quem ele estivesse se metendo venham direto até mim... Se for para nos trair, prefiro que ele acabe logo comigo. Eu não agüentaria ver qualquer um de vocês mortos por causa dele...

Por _minha_ causa.

Subo na moto, ligando os controles e dando um pontapé para fazê-la funcionar. Sinto o motor rangendo como um manso gatinho.

Eu não irei até lá. Vou para o lugar onde eu e Peter combinamos de nos esconder. Existem coisas mais importantes do que... do que...

Mais importantes do que um bendito relacionamento onde uma das partes sempre dizia "não vai dar certo".

Eu acelero, com raiva. O vento batendo no meu rosto. Eu esquecera de colocar os óculos de proteção e tenho de fazer força para manter os olhos abertos.

Mas foi melhor assim. Melhor que tudo tenha acabado sem choro, longas despedidas e palavras falsas de consolo.

_"Vá embora, Sirius". _

Eu soco com força o painel da moto, que dá um tranco violento em resposta.

Ele não quis esclarecer o que acontecera. Ele não quis! Ele mandou você embora... pare de se responsabilizar seu grande idiota!

Mas eu não posso evitar. Simplesmente não posso. Mas tento jogar naquele vento forte a culpa pelas lágrimas que escorrem por minha face gelada.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
__No one ever said it would be this hard  
_**(Ninguém disse que isso era fácil,  
****Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim) **

* * *

Mais uma reunião da Ordem. Mais uma reunião em que ele não apareceu. Já fazem mais de dez dias que fui até casa dele... desde que trocara o fiel do segredo. 

E quebrando a promessa que fiz a James e Lily eu não lhe contara nada. Nem uma palavra. Eu não dissera nada a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Dumbledore. Eu não podia confiar em mais ninguém.

_Nem em você... _

Pensar nisso dói. Pensar que por alguma razão obscura ele não era o mesmo Remus que eu tanto gostava... pensar que algo dentro dele tinha sido roubado e maculado...

"Lupin anda bastante ocupado, não é mesmo?"

Ergo a cabeça, pronto para desferir um murro naquele que tivera a ousadia de entrar na minha cabeça e roubar meus mais íntimos pensamentos, mas esmoreço diante dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore. Eu não o ouvira se aproximar.

"Muito". Respondo sem vontade de adivinhar o que aquele velho estava tentando me dizer. Eu já sabia que Remus não andava metido em boa coisa e não precisava que ninguém me dissesse isso.

"Então ele foi aceito naquele grupo de estudos?" Dumbledore comentou tranqüilamente, com um estranho ar de aprovação.

A informação me pegou de surpresa. "Grupo de...?"

"Recebi a coruja dele ontem". Continuou Dumbledore como se não estivesse vendo minha expressão curiosa. "Foi bom, não acha? Depois de passar quase um mês trabalhando naquela tese sobre Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, principalmente no tocante aos Lobisomens..."

Eu só notara que tinha a boca escancarada quando Dumbledore parou de falar e me dirigiu um sorriso bondoso.

_Como assim? _Remus NÃO tinha se aliciado aos seguidores de Voldemort? Ele não estava estudando artes das trevas com outras intenções? Ele não...

Enfiei o rosto nas mãos, tentando raciocinar rápido.

"Ele disse que horas ia viajar?" Chutei cego, pensando nos mapas que Remus tinha na mesa quando eu o vira pela última vez.

"Creio que amanhã bem cedo... pretende vê-lo?" Ele piscou um dos olhos azuis. Sinto uma pontada de raiva que escondo atrás de um sorriso amarelo. "Dê meus parabéns a ele, sim? Se Lupin precisar de mais alguma carta de referencia..."

Eu nunca estivera com tanta pressa em minha vida. Queria deixar Dumbledore falando sozinho e ir logo de uma vez até a casa dele. Eu me enganara. Eu o julgara mal. O excluíra da tarefa de proteger a família de James...

_Eu tinha de me desculpar. _

Com um rápido aceno a Dumbledore eu me preparei para partir.

"Como vai o jovem Pettigrew? Eu não o tenho visto esses dias..." ele pergunta ao longe, ainda num tom tranqüilo.

"A mãe dele está doente e..."

Uma fagulha de desconfiança se acende em meu peito. Alguém do nosso meio virara traidor, isso era certo. E se esse alguém não era Remus...

Dumbledore assiste meu momento de hesitação com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

"Eu tenho de ir..." resmungo subindo na moto rapidamente.

_Sim_. Eu estava aliviado em descobrir que Remus não mudara. Aliviado em saber que ele não se tornara um traidorzinho medíocre. E eu mal esperava pela hora de lhe pedir desculpas e poder abraçá-lo outra vez.

_Mas antes... _

O ar batendo forte em minha face me dá uma sensação de liberdade. Uma sensação de que não importasse o que acontecesse tudo tinha uma solução. Por mais longe que ela estivesse, por mais difícil que fosse...

Soltei uma risada alta. James sempre dizia que ela se parecia com um latido.

Nós estávamos em guerra contra um dos bruxos mais malignos da história. Meu melhor amigo e sua família estavam sendo perseguidos, tivemos de usar uma magia antiga para mantê-los a salvo e ainda assim...

A idéia de fazer as pazes com Remus me deixava de coração leve. Como se não existisse mais Voldemort e comensais, como se eu não tivesse jogado sobre os ombros de Peter a responsabilidade pela vida de Lily e James, era como...

Era como se mais nada pudesse dar errado.

* * *

_Oh take me back to the start  
_**(Oh, leve-me de volta para o começo) **

* * *

**Fim da Parte Um **

* * *

**AVISO:** Este fanfic está sendo escrito para o **V Challenge** Sirius/Remus do fórum **Aliança 3 Vassouras**. O desafio se encerra em fevereiro, mas eu queria postar um novo fanfic antes do final do ano e aqui estamos. Boas Festas. 

¹ **POV**, sigla para _Point of View_ (do inglês, "Ponto de vista").

* * *

**N.A.:** Melancólico? Talvez. O natal me deixa um pouco triste para ser sincera. Well, espero que gostem e que não odeiem o Remus por isso. A próxima parte (e final) será um POV dele, então acho que o lobinho ainda têm tempo de dar a sua versão dos fatos, né? Aliás o final ainda está sendo escrito e terá SPOILERS de HP and Half Blood Prince. E sorry por qualquer erro, esta fanfic (ainda) não passou por betagem. xD 

Ah, se você for deixar uma review (e eu vou ficar muito, _muito_ feliz se você deixar) tente fazê-la logado para que eu possa lhe responder pelo sistema de "replay" do site, ou ao menos, coloquem um e-mail de contato, ok?

* * *

**© 24 de Dezembro de 2005**


	2. POV Remus J Lupin

**Título: **The Scientist  
**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação: **PG-13/Slash  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers: **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince  
**Parte:** 02 de 02  
**Aviso: **Cada nova inserção de um trecho da música indica mudança de tempo/cena na história.

* * *

_"So, what difference does it make?  
__So, what difference does it make?  
__It makes none  
__But now you have gone  
__And you must be looking very old tonight."  
_(**What Difference Does It Make? — The Smiths**)

* * *

**The Scientist — Parte Dois — ****POV. R. J. Lupin  
Fanfic por** Dana Norram  
**Canção por** Coldplay

* * *

Pegar as malas. Passar pela porta. Aparatar. 

_Desaparecer_.

Não era exatamente uma seqüência muito difícil de seguir, você diria.

Eu só tinha de caminhar... ir de cabeça erguida até a saída...

Escutei o ruído das malas batendo contra o soalho antes mesmo de perceber que eu as soltara. Meu coração se acelerou, batendo como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. Levei uma das mãos até o peito, tentando, inutilmente, acalmá-lo.

Com passos lentos e incertos, alcancei a poltrona próxima à mesa. Usando as mãos de apoio, sentei como se tivesse corrido quilômetros e quilômetros em questão de segundos, minhas pernas bambas. Há muito tempo eu não era tomado por uma sensação de pânico tão grande quanto aquela.

Enfiei o rosto nas mãos e senti o suor gelado e úmido contra a pele de meus dedos.

A verdade é que sou orgulhoso demais mesmo para ir atrás dele e explicar tudo. De alguma forma, eu tinha certeza de que ele compreenderia e provavelmente até pediria desculpas pelo modo como gritara comigo dias atrás. Eu podia antecipar cada uma de suas ações e reações, mas ainda assim...

Ainda assim eu não tinha coragem de falar, de mandar uma coruja... de tentar _qualquer_ forma ínfima de contato, de reconciliação.

A verdade é que eu só queria fugir. Fugir e retornar somente quando tudo estivesse tranqüilo e esquecido. Acabado.

Às vezes eu me perguntava por que o chapéu seletor me pusera na Grifinória, afinal de contas. Aquela era casa dos honrados e corajosos. E eu não era exatamente nenhuma das duas coisas.

Não tivera, afinal, coragem de contar aos meus três únicos amigos sobremeu segredo e deixei que eles descobrissem por si mesmos. Nunca passara pela minha cabeça que, enquanto investigavam, eu poderia tê-los matado, um a um?

_Não_.

Eu só pensava em ficar quieto e satisfeito com a pouca felicidade que a companhia deles me proporcionava. Seriam apenas por sete anos, afinal. Eu tinha... eu _precisava_ aproveitar aquele curto tempo que me fora dado...

E então temos Sirius.

Sirius Black, que, a despeito de seu sobrenome, era uma das pessoas mais doces e íntegras do mundo. Sirius Black, que sempre tivera honra e coragem de admitir que cometera um erro — ainda que não o fizesse em voz alta. Ele, de todas as pessoas, tivera a coragem de me dizer... _aquilo_.

E, em contrapartida, onde eu enfiara minha honra na hora de admitir que sentia o mesmo? Porque não, _eu_ não_ podia_ me dar ao luxo de usufruir de uma alegria como aquela. _Eu_ não podia correr o risco de que uma hora ele simplesmente se cansasse e dissesse "foi bom enquanto durou". _Eu_ queria _me_ resguardar e assim aproveitar em silêncio cada um daqueles segundos felizes...

... sem me envolver de verdade.

Orgulhoso, covarde e egoísta. Definitivamente, alguém com esse conjunto de defeitos não merecia carregar o distintivo do Leão.

Ninguém assim merecia o amor de Sirius Black.

E eu já estive tão perto de dizê-las. Tão próximo de confessar cada uma daquelas três palavras. Elas tinham chego tão perto de meus lábios que precisei forçar e engoli-las junto do medo, junto do arrependimento, acompanhadas por uma fria sensação de segurança.

Porque todas aquelas vezes... todas em que eu olhara naqueles olhos, eu sabia... sabia que seu dono estava muito melhor sem ouvi-las. Não fora ele mesmo que, anos antes, me desarmara com palavras idênticas? Que me deixara a sua mercê, sem a menor chance ou poder de resposta ou decisão?

O ato mais belo e mais cruel que alguém poderia ter feito por mim.

E ele fez.

Impetuoso, ousado...

_Sem pensar. _

Mas eu jamais poderia agir daquela forma, poderia? Agüentaria conviver com um desapego igual àquele? Entender aquela incontrolável vontade de abraçar o mundo. E _conseguir_ fazê-lo.

Mas não fora isso, _nele_, que me encantara, para começo de conversa? O fato de_ ele_ conseguir ser tão adorável em sua euforia e total falta de responsabilidade? Mesmo diante da perspectiva de que era praticamente impossível ficar zangado com ele por muito tempo?

E como tentei. Juro que tentei.

Tantas vezes dirigindo toda minha força de vontade na tentativa de ignorá-lo por completo... de fechar meus olhos para aquele ato cujo do qual Sirius Black era seu personagem principal.

E é óbvio que eu falhei.

Eu nunca entendi, sabe? Como _você_ conseguia ser daquele jeito e ainda assim conquistar todos ao nosso redor. Porque enquanto _eu_ tentava ser prático e sistemático, _você_ chegava como um furacão e transformava meu simétrico castelo de cartas num amontoado de problemas sem soluções. Aí quando _eu_ queria arrancar os cabelos, você segurava minhas mãos com força e sorria, me fazendo prometer que não me preocuparia tanto com coisas tão pequenas...

Minha insegurança. Suas espontaneidade. Nossas vidas. Coisas tão pequenas.

Para você tudo poderia ser resolvido, esquecido... enterrado.

Mas não para mim.

E era agora que pela milésima vez eu me via numa luta contra a vontade de ir te encontrar para nos dar uma outra chance. E pela milésima vez eu era vencido pelo orgulho, pela covardia e pelo egoísmo. Não necessariamente nesta ordem.

A verdade é que eu fiquei muito tempo sentado aqui nesta poltrona, pensando em você. E por mais que me doa admitir, eu adormeci sussurrando aquelas três palavras. Aquelas palavras que você tanto queria ouvir...

As palavras que você nunca irá ouvir.

_Nunca_ porque eu fui acordado naquela madrugada pelo barulho insistente de uma coruja batendo em minha janela. Uma coruja que trazia uma carta. De Dumbledore. Uma carta que me fez sentir a pior pessoa do mundo...

A pior de todas as pessoas _sim_, Sirius Black... porque mesmo depois de lê-la vinte, _trinta_ vezes, eu ainda era incapaz de te odiar.

* * *

_I was just guessing  
__At numbers and figures  
__Pulling your puzzles apart  
_**(Eu só estava pensando  
****Em números e figuras,  
****Rejeitando seus quebra-cabeças)  
****

* * *

**

_"Senhor Lupin... o senhor era mesmo um amigo íntimo de Sirius Black?" _

Apertei o passo e desviei os olhos, buscando a saída do cemitério. Eu só queria me despedir de James e Lily em paz. Nunca quis me tornar o alvo de um bando de repórteres sem o menor escrúpulo. Eu não queria pensar mais em nada de tudo daquilo.

_"Senhor Lupin, o que pode nos dizer a respeito de Black? Fontes seguras nos informaram que vocês não se falavam mais com tanta freqüência. O senhor desconfiava da traição dele?" _

Mas eu deveria ter previsto algo assim, era claro. Voldemort derrotado ao custo da vida de meus amigos, cujo único filho, _um bebê_, escapara vivo do atentando apenas com uma cicatriz. E Sirius... fora Sirius que o levara até eles...

_"Senhor Lupin, o senhor notou alguma mudança na maneira de agir de Sirius Black?" _

Sirius Black, o melhor amigo. Sirius Black, o fiel do segredo. Sirius Black, o traidor. Sirius... o _único_ que podia. Sim, era o único. E ele fizera. Não havia outra explicação. Não, _não_. Ponto final e sem mais lamúrias. Era aquilo que todos diziam e era a verdade. No final, você demonstrara que era somente mais um Black. Um Black como todos aqueles que você dizia odiar e isso me doía mais do que tudo. Saber que eu tinha fechado meus olhos e fingido não perceber que, por trás daquele seu sorriso largo, havia uma máscara ocultando uma caveira grotesca.

_"Senhor Lupin, e o que pode nos dizer a respeito de Peter Pettigrew? Ele também era seu amigo, não estou certo?" _

E você ainda matou... matou Peter. Você, que durante sete anos o protegera de sonserinos grandalhões e que junto dele roubara montes de doces das cozinhas da escola. _Como_ você tivera a coragem de levantar a varinha e reduzi-lo a um dedo largado no chão? No jornal daquela manhã eu vira sua foto e nela você ria e ria. Como um _louco_. Você não é mais o Sirius que eu conheci...

_"Senhor Lupin, como o senhor se sente agora momento? Perdido? Traído? O que você diria a Sirius Black se pudesse vê-lo agora?" _

Como um sonho que aos poucos vai se desvanecendo, eu me lembro vagamente de ter parado junto à entrada do cemitério. Lembro de que somente _naquele_ instante eu tomara plena consciência de que estava cercado por uma dúzia de repórteres e fotógrafos. Todos eles, que, sem um pingo de sensibilidade, tinham ido até lá fazer seu trabalho sujo, aviltando e exigindo tanto daqueles que já tinham sofrido tudo que podiam sofrer. Querendo mais e mais. Querendo arrancar até a última palavra e transformá-la no tablóide da manhã seguinte. _Abutres_. James e Lily não mereciam isso. Peter não merecia. Harry não merecia. Eu não merecia.

_Sirius merecia? _

Mas foi somente um mudo olhar de censura e um profundo suspiro que aqueles repórteres conseguiram arrancar deste atormentado Remus John Lupin naquela manhã cinzenta.

E até hoje.

Como sempre, eu me escondera atrás da minha eficiente máscara de calma e seriedade. Nunca eu perdera o controle sem estar sob a forma de um Lobo, e não teria sido naquele instante que eu poria tudo a perder. Não quando tudo poderia ser gravado e impresso. Não quando minhas palavras tivessem o poder de ultrapassar as grades de Azkaban e de alguma forma deturpada chegar até você.

E só eu sei o quanto eu quis gritar. Gritar que no fundo eu não conseguia sentir a menor sombra de ódio e raiva do traidor. Que eu não fora capaz de perceber que ele tinha tomado a caminho errado, que dera as mãos para as trevas. Eu não disse nada porque sabia que, se eu começasse, teria gritado tão alto a ponto de meus pensamentos serem abafados por minhas palavras. E eu sabia que, em meio aos berros, acabaria dizendo o quanto lamentava por tudo...

Principalmente por Sirius Black não ter me matado também.

* * *

_Questions of science  
__Science and progress  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart  
_**(Questões da ciência,  
****Ciência e progresso  
****Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração)**

* * *

As letras se embaralharam ganhando contornos difusos na frente dos meus olhos, mas sei que não se trata de sono. Me ajeito melhor na cadeira dura, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa. O silêncio que emana de todos os cantos é palpável e reconfortante. 

Por um segundo, me perguntei o que fazia sozinho naquele lugar, àquela hora da noite. Eu podia ver a escuridão reinando soberana através dos janelões, escondidos atrás das enormes estantes abarrotadas de livros.

A compressão não demorou muito para me alcançar. No dia seguinte eu estaria fazendo um dos mais importantes exames finais e simplesmente não conseguia dormir, de ansiedade e preocupação. Nós não tínhamos mais o mapa do maroto, mas eu sempre podia contar com a capa de invisibilidade de Prongs para chegar discretamente à biblioteca e estudar até que me desse por satisfeito. Um feitiço cuidadosamente lançado me avisaria caso alguém estivesse se aproximando do corredor. Eu estava completamente seguro.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando voltar às palavras do grosso volume seguro em minhas mãos. O cheiro das folhas velhas alcançou minhas narinas e eu inspirei fundo e demoradamente.

A próxima coisa do qual me dei conta era de tinha sido abraçado por trás e que uma mão forte tapara minha boca para me impedir de gritar. Meu coração começou a bater desenfreado e só não comecei a lutar para me libertar porque ouvi a voz rouca e sussurrada junto ao meu ouvido. Uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem...

"Nem o distintivo de monitor vai salvar a sua pele se te pegarem fora da cama uma hora dessas".

Ainda com o corpo preso e a boca tapada eu tentei rir. _Quem era ele para vir me falar sobre regras e horários?_

Senti os braços mais fortes me soltarem e a mão sobre minha boca fazer um carinho em meu pescoço antes de se afastar. Voltei o corpo, ainda sentado, para encarar o responsável por eu estar ali, agora.

"Eu queria estudar e sei que você não me deixaria em paz no dormitório, nem no salão comunal".

Vi-o abrir um sorriso grande e indecente, como se eu tivesse acabado de elogiá-lo e não de lhe dar um puxão de orelha.

"Pensou que não te acharia aqui?"

Soltei um suspiro e levantei da cadeira, desviando meu olhar do dele, tentando parecer que a sua presença ali em nada mudaria minha intenção inicial. Meus olhos caíram sobre a estante atrás de nós, fixada numa das paredes. Peguei uma pequena escada de cinco degraus, a posicionei onde havia uma série de livros sobre _Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas_ e subi, tentando ignorar o sorriso ainda grande e agora mais indecente que me era dirigido.

Estendi o braço a fim de pegar um livro que me parecia promissor e que estava um pouco mais afastado, enquanto me segurava com a outra mão para não cair. Segundos depois meus dedos tocaram no encadernado em couro marrom, mas, quando me preparava para descer, senti meus pés pisando em falso e só não me estatelei no chão porque ele me segurou.

Seus olhos acinzentados piscaram um segundo ou dois, preocupados. Sorri em resposta, para garantir que tudo estava bem. Eu ainda sustentava o enorme livro, separando o espaço nulo entre nós. Ele se aproveitara da queda para passar os braços ao meu redor e, quando dei por mim, já estava prensado contra a estante. Podia sentir a madeira contra minhas costas e seu hálito quente próximo do meu pescoço.

"Não ganho nada por ter salvado sua vida?"

A voz era brincalhona e maliciosa. Ri com vontade em resposta, um pouco mais alto que a prudência recomendaria. Meus braços ainda seguravam o livro com força. Ele então olhou para o volume como se olharia para um adulto que não deixa as crianças se divertirem, dizendo que já passou da hora de dormir. Com um rápido e preciso movimento, ele afastou o corpo e puxou o livro de mim, jogando-o no chão da mesma forma que espantaria um inseto indesejado. O barulho ecoou, subindo pelas paredes altas e desaparecendo logo em seguida. Encarei-o, ligeiramente assustado, apurando os ouvidos para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém correndo para nos descobrir ali. O silêncio que se seguiu, porém, era absoluto. Por um segundo tardio, me lembrei do feitiço e me perguntei porque ele não detectara a chegada dele...

Os pensamentos práticos foram varridos de minha mente quando percebi quanto sua boca estava próxima da minha. Imediatamente, senti um arrepio subir pela coluna, e ele deu um passo à frente, os braços outra vez ao redor de minha cintura — agora, nada além de duas finas camadas de tecido nos separando. Meio hesitante, ergui meus braços e passei-os em volta de seu pescoço, tentando de alguma forma também ter controle da situação.

Quando ele enfiou uma das pernas entre as minhas e eu deixei um gemido raso escapar, seus lábios cobriram os meus para abafar o som e uma de suas mãos se enfiou por dentro da camisa do meu pijama para me apoiar enquanto nós deixávamos que aquele beijo crescesse a ponto de se tornar a mais perfeita forma de expressar o que sentíamos um pelo outro...

Mas, quando abri os olhos, eu estava sozinho.

Estava sozinho naquela mesma biblioteca. Era noite como fora naquela ocasião e havia um toco vela iluminando o espaço ao redor da mesa de carvalho que eu ocupava. Uma pilha de livros com páginas marcadas esperando para uma segunda conferida. Um outro volume aberto na minha frente, cujas páginas tinham me servido como apoio nas últimas horas.

Quando finalmente consegui organizar meus pensamentos para entender o que acontecera, me senti tão patético que enfiei o rosto entre as mãos, vermelho de raiva. Eu tinha passado boa parte daquela noite corrigindo as redações dos meus alunos quando fui tomado pelo sono. A lua cheia tinha sido dois dias atrás e eu estava cansado, mas queria recuperar o tempo perdido. Não havia uma só pessoa ali para presenciar tal cena, mas a vergonha que me assaltava naquele instante era tão grande que precisei fazer um esforço enorme para não gritar de raiva e autopiedade.

Quando abaixei as mãos de volta para o livro, reparei que elas estavam brilhando, úmidas. E reparei, pela primeira vez, o quanto elas eram diferentes das mesmas mãos que estiveram segurando aqueles mesmos livros, naquele mesmo lugar, anos e anos atrás. Agora elas eram mãos velhas. Mãos velhas com cicatrizes visíveis e invisíveis. Mãos que estavam manchadas com o sangue de seus amigos... mãos que tiveram em seu poder a vida de Sirius Black e ainda assim...

Era lógico que eu sabia como ele invadira o castelo duas vezes. E era óbvio que eu deveria ter contado tudo a Dumbledore. Tudo. Dos animagos. Das passagens secretas. Do mapa. _Tudo_. E por que eu não fizera? Era o correto. Era o melhor a ser feito. Na próxima vez poderia não ser "uma tentativa" de matar Harry. Ele conseguiria e seria minha culpa. E será que eu agüentaria conviver com mais uma culpa?

O rosto dele se formou na minha frente assim que fechei os olhos. Mas não era o rosto deformado e transtornado pela loucura, aquele mesmo rosto que ilustrava os cartazes de "Procurado" espalhados por todos os lugares. A imagem que se formou para mim era a de um adolescente atrevido e cheio de vontade de viver. A mesma sensação que me assaltara durante aquele sonho voltou, mais forte e avassaladora. Mas, agora, acordado e consciente, eu sabia como deveria reagir àquilo.

Fechei as mãos em punho, afundando as unhas na carne e abaixando a cabeça, tentando ignorar todas as imagens e lembranças. Todas aquelas peças que a mente me pregava, querendo que eu o tropeçasse e cedesse a um sorriso que nunca mais será o mesmo. Abaixei a cabeça contra o livro e silenciosamente chorei. Chorei por ser o elo mais fraco. Por ser o único que restara.

* * *

_Tell me you love me  
__Come back and haunt me  
_**(Diga-me que me ama,  
****Volte e me assombre)**

* * *

Se eu tivesse sido completamente sincero, admitiria que já sabia. Teria me confessado que, de alguma forma, sabia que um dia o veria mais uma vez. Mas eu estaria sendo absolutamente franco caso dissesse que nunca, _jamais_ teria imaginado um encontro assim. 

Só eu sei o quanto desejei que o mapa estivesse registrando errado. Só eu sei o quanto quis que tudo não passasse de um grande mal-entendido. Um equívoco, uma brincadeira sem graça. Mas, como sempre, a idéia de você estar por perto fez com que minha força vontade se esvaísse tão rápido quanto sugira, como que por encanto. E enquanto eu corria, desabalado, ignorando os olhares curiosos de alunos e professores, me perguntava se estava pronto para aquilo. Pronto para vê-lo novamente. Para olhar dentro de seus olhos. Para fazer o que eu deveria ter feito 12 anos atrás.

Mas havia Peter. O nome marcado no mapa. A clausula minúscula num contrato que altera todos os planos no último segundo. Por anos e anos eu ensaiei como agiria quando o momento chegasse. E eu prometera a mim mesmo que te encararia como se você fosse a pessoa mais desprezível do mundo e não significasse absolutamente nada para mim. Por noites e noites, sozinho e perdido em meus pensamentos, jurei que, quando a hora chegasse, você não veria nada além de frieza em meus olhos. Mas ver o nome _dele_ ali tão próximo do _seu_ fez com que todas as minhas crenças fossem abaladas e caíssem desmoronadas por terra, sem qualquer chance de conserto. Talvez no fundo eu nunca tivesse acreditado na sua traição.

E eu me lembro. Lembro de ter procurado respostas para perguntas que não existiam — porque eram absurdas demais para serem formuladas. Lembro de cada madrugada que despertei assustado e confuso com algum sonho louco onde você aparecia e me abraçava dizendo que tudo não passava de um terrível engano, que James, Lily e Peter estavam vivos. Falando de Harry como se ele já fosse um menino crescido, ansioso para me conhecer. Você estava ali para me buscar e irmos embora juntos.

Mas todas as vezes que eu estendi a mão para tocá-lo você desapareceu. Sumiu entre fagulhas de sonho e realidade. E só restara o ruído da minha própria respiração, acelerada e ofegante. O bater desenfreado do coração querendo escapar do peito, querendo explodir e acabar com tudo. E eu repetia o ritual de tomar um copo d' água numa vã tentativa de me acalmar e daí enfiava o rosto nas mãos e esfregava os olhos até que todos os vestígios da sua face desaparecessem dos meus pensamentos. Então levantava e ia até a janela, porque, de alguma maneira, o vento sempre conseguia abri-la. E sem olhar para fora — para as trevas da noite — a fechava com força. Porque eu não podia suportar o barulho da cortina batendo contra a madeira, oscilando como se fosse um mau presságio qualquer...

E eu lembrei de tudo. Lembrei de cada promessa vazia que já fizera a mim mesmo e em pensamentos me censurei, repetindo que não deveria acreditar em você. Minha consciência dizia que deveria estar preparado para encontrar seus olhos e poder resistir a eles, porque você tentaria me enganar outra vez. E o que foi que eu fiz?

Eu corri mais do que minhas pernas podiam suportar. Corri tão rápido quanto a velocidade dos meus pensamentos.

Dizem que a vida passa como um filme diante de nossos olhos quando a morte espreita. E, naqueles poucos minutos que separaram Hogwarts da Casa dos Gritos, eu me lembrei de tudo. _Tudo_. Talvez porque a hora da morte estivesse chegando. Talvez porque eu fosse morrer. E eu me lembro de uma vez ter desejado que você me matasse como fez com os outros.

E, quando pus meus olhos em você, descobri que a morte não importava mais. Enquanto o encarava, tentando arrancar uma explicação, um pedido de desculpas, uma risada, _qualquer _coisa... Eu juro que pensei em acabar com tudo. Em acabar com você. Em acabar comigo. Era apenas a distância de um braço e duas palavras simples. O mundo não lamentaria a nossa falta. Eu queria tanto aquelas respostas, mas não sabia se era capaz de lidar com elas. Era tão mais fácil morrer e fugir, mas o que eu fiz?

Eu perguntei por ele. E você confirmou. Mas eu não deveria acreditar em você. _Não_. Eu devia era atacá-lo e puni-lo por todos estes 12 anos.

Mas tudo que eu pude fazer foi baixar a varinha e puxá-lo para um abraço desesperado.

E, com o coração batendo mais forte do que já batera em toda minha vida, eu senti o seu corpo magro e ferido pelo cárcere contra o meu. Senti que tinha sua vida em minhas mãos outra vez e que você não moveria um dedo caso eu tentasse tomá-la. Com o rosto afundando contra o mar de cabelos negros e desgrenhados, eu sorri em alívio. Sorri porque pensei que você, esquelético e maltrapilho, me lembrava a própria figura morte.

E eu o abracei com mais força, esperando que você me levasse dali.

_

* * *

Oh, and I rush to the start  
**(Oh, e eu corro para o começo) **

* * *

_

Eu não sei se poderia, de alguma forma coerente e compreensível, descrever o que se passou naquela noite. É o tipo de experiência íntima da qual não se pode falar a respeito, pois não existem palavras suficientemente precisas para explicar. Não existe meio de fazer outros compreenderem que não há absolutamente _nada_ de belo ou agradável em ser transformado numa besta descontrolada. Em estar literalmente debaixo da pele de um animal assassino e não poder fazer nada que possa pará-lo, a não ser esperar que o dia chegue e se lamentar pelo rastro de sangue e morte deixado para trás.

Quantas vezes já não acordei sem saber como fora parar no meio de uma floresta ou de um bosque qualquer. Desesperado, assistindo à compreensão me alcançar através do tremor que subia pelos pés até chegar a pontas dos dedos. Jamais poderia explicar a qualquer um o medo que era olhar por cima do ombro e imaginar que talvez eu encontrasse os restos de uma refeição humana espalhados pela relva. Quem compreenderia que não havia nada de forte ou misterioso em ter o poder de tirar a vida tão facilmente quanto se arranca o braço de uma boneca?

O medo das pessoas não as impedia de se perguntarem alguma vez, ao menos uma vez — _"Como será?"_. Eu teria a resposta. Pediria que acreditassem em mim quando eu dissesse que você _realmente_ não quer saber como é. Que você nunca sentiria falta do medo e da sensação de impotência diante de algo que de repente se apossa do seu corpo, pegando cada fragmento daquilo que conhecemos como 'vontade' e aprisionando dentro de uma camisa de força fechada no fundo de sua consciência, que só estará livre depois de horas. Livre para lamentar os próprios feitos.

Durante alguns poucos meses, eu quase que me esqueci dessas sensações, graças à poção, ocupada em manter a mente dona do corpo, mesmo sob a forma do Lobo. Como uma criança curiosa, que aos poucos vai descobrindo o mundo ao seu redor, eu descobri como era ver com os olhos do Lobo. Durante noites observei os contornos dos móveis, senti o cheiro dos livros e escutei os sons que ecoavam pelo castelo sem ter vontade de matar, dilacerar a carne e sentir o gosto do sangue. E teria me sentido em paz dentro da minha forma bestial se você não existisse.

Porque, mesmo preso àquele corpo, eu não conseguia esquecer que você estava em algum lugar lá fora, escondido dos olhos alheios sob a forma daquele cão negro. Eu podia senti-lo. O _Lobo _podia senti-lo. Mesmo acorrentado pelos efeitos da poção, o instinto manifestava cada lembrança através de pequenos flashes de memória. O primeiro encontro da besta e da fera. A primeira luta. O dia que você finalmente pode me controlar. O Lobo não se esquecera de nada. Debaixo do pêlo e no fundo da minha mente eu o ouvia ganir diante da perspectiva de reencontrar o único ser mais próximo do que ele poderia considerar um companheiro.

E o dia finalmente chegou. Não que eu quisesse ou mesmo tivesse imaginado, mas lá estávamos nós outra vez e o Lobo, _não eu_, estava como que mergulhado num caldeirão de euforia e sede pelos velhos tempos. Eu lutei contra ele, mas sabia que era uma batalha perdida. E a dor que rasgou minha carne e alargou os ossos não era nada comparada à perspectiva do que aconteceria quando a consciência me abandonasse por completo e o deixasse tomar conta de tudo. Mas e se me perguntassem _"qual a última coisa que você lembra?"_, talvez a minha resposta fosse um sorriso.

Um sorriso tímido e no fundo satisfeito, porque antes de me entregar às garras do Lobo eu me lembrava de ter escutado os seus gritos. Lembrava de sua voz dizendo que podia me controlar. Que cuidaria de mim.

* * *

_Running in circles  
__Chasing tales  
__Coming back as we are  
_**(Correndo em círculos,  
****Perseguindo nossas caudas  
****Voltamos a ser o que éramos)

* * *

**

"Você não deveria estar dormindo?"

Em silêncio eu o assisti erguer os olhos da mesa e me encarar com um misto de raiva e divertimento. Os cabelos caídos por cima dos ombros, os olhos cinzas faiscando com a perspectiva de aprontar alguma coisa.

"Você não acha que pode me dar ordens na minha própria casa, acha?"

Logo atrás dele o fogo da lareira estava nas últimas. Então, sem lhe dar a menor atenção, contornei a mesa comprida e abaixei o corpo para reavivar as chamas com a ajuda do atiçador. Perdi alguns segundos naquela tarefa, assistindo as fagulhas de luz se baterem contra a pedra escura.

"Onde você esteve?"

A voz dele tinha um quê de censura impregnado da qual a princípio eu não tomei consciência. Afinal, não havia razão para ele me censurar de forma alguma. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que eu estava fora em missão para a Ordem. Num primeiro momento eu supus que todo aquele mau humor fosse motivado pela mesma razão de sempre. Pela vontade de _querer_ fazer algo e não poder. Pela idéia de estar com as mãos amarradas no meio de uma luta importante — mais ou mesmo como acontecia agora. Eu não tive a capacidade de entender que a razão era muito mais pessoal e complicada.

"Tonks estava com você?"

Minha mão que sustentava o atiçador amoleceu de repente e eu senti o instrumento escapar por dentre os dedos e cair com um estrépito próximo das brasas no chão da lareira. Abaixei rapidamente para recolhê-lo e tentei disfarçar um gemido de dor quando sem querer esbarrei numa lasca de madeira enegrecida que acabara de escapar do fogo.

Largando o atiçador de qualquer jeito, levantei depressa e logo já estava junto à pia, abrindo a torneira e despejando um jato de água fria sobre minha mão. O alívio que me dominou durou pouco. No instante seguinte, senti o corpo dele próximo ao meu, enquanto ele fechava a água, trazia minha mão para próximo da luz e avaliava o estrago. Escutei-o soltar um resmungo baixo e puxar a varinha distraidamente, murmurando um feitiço qualquer.

A dor cessou no mesmo instante em que ele soltou minha mão. Eu sorri sem graça e agradeci num tom de quem se desculpa.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta". Disse ele, voltando a me encarar com aqueles olhos cinzas, como se estivesse tentando arrancar alguma coisa de dentro dos meus.

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, hesitei antes de responder. Algo ali não se encaixava e eu não tinha certeza se queria saber o que era.

"Sim ela... digo, Nymphadora só cumpriu metade da ronda porque não estava se sentindo bem. Então eu a levei para casa. Por quê?"

Foi a vez de Sirius parecer que estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ele soltou um outro resmungo e voltou a sentar, enchendo um cálice com vinho e bebendo em silêncio logo em seguida. E repetiu o movimento mais duas vezes antes que eu perdesse a paciência e arrancasse o cálice pela metade de suas mãos. Seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados, a expressão soturna dividida entre o riso e a exasperação completa.

Eu o encarei sem piscar. Há algumas semanas que ele vinha agindo daquela forma estranha e eu sempre botara a culpa nas condições que Dumbledore estabelecera para sua segurança. Ele odiava aquele lugar e estava trancafiado nele. E eu compreendia. Tentava passar com ele o maior tempo possível, procurava distraí-lo com qualquer bobagem. Nós dois tínhamos estabelecido uma espécie de relação outra vez e eu achei que ele estava contente com ela. Pelo visto estava enganado. Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de me deixar no escuro e ficar resmungando sobre uma piada interna que só ele podia compreender.

"Você é muito inocente, Moony".

_Quê?_ — A afirmação dele me fez corar de raiva, não só pelo tom de voz sarcástico e pela risadinha que soltou depois da frase. Bati o cálice sobre a mesa e um pouco de vinho caiu em sobre meus dedos.

"Ah, você é. Não é possível que ainda não tenha percebido".

Senti a garganta seca repentinamente. Era como se algo que eu captara num pensamento fugaz e tivesse deixado de lado, começasse a fazer sentido agora. Mas não fazia. O que diabos ele estava tentando me dizer? Por que ele não podia ser mais claro? Ergui o cálice novamente e bebi o que restara do vinho num só gole.

Escutei-o soltar uma risada e senti uma de suas mãos segurando meu braço e me puxando para a cadeira ao lado da dele. A contragosto, sentei e deixei que ele pusesse mais vinho no cálice. Esperei que a garrafa estivesse de volta à mesa para encará-lo.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça da mesma forma que já fizera muitas vezes antes, quando eu não conseguia entender por que ele e James estavam rindo de alguma brincadeira estúpida.

"Então a Tonks não estava se sentindo bem?"

Ele estava sorrindo como um gato que comeu um passarinho quando disse aquilo. Senti um calafrio, mas sabia que não ia ter respostas a não ser que entrasse no jogo dele.

"Não, bem, ela disse que não estava. Eu nunca vi Tonks ter sequer uma tontura, você sabe... ela é uma auror e até onde eu sei, é uma garota forte..."

"E você não achou nem um pouco estranho ela passar mal, assim, tão repente? No meio de uma ronda?"

Eu bebi um pouco de vinho. Um pouco rápido demais. Engasguei e em seguida senti tapinhas contra minhas costas.

"Não é óbvio, Remus?" A voz dele agora era séria, quase piedosa. Mas não era de mim que ele estava com pena.

Eu o encarei e vi que seus olhos estavam ligeiramente úmidos, brilhantes como duas estrelas. Hesitante, estendi a mão para tirar a mecha de cabelo negro que caía na frente de seu rosto impassível.

E nós dois ficamos vários e vários minutos em completo silêncio, apenas nos encarando. Eu tentei não piscar, procurando compreender o que era tão óbvio afinal e quando o olhar fixo dele sobre mim finalmente começou a pesar eu tentei virar o rosto. Mas ele não deixou. Como uma força imposta, senti seus dedos segurarem meu queixo com firmeza. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, nossos lábios estavam juntos e não havia mais o que pensar.

O espaço diminuiu sensivelmente entre nós enquanto os braços dele circundavam minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Enquanto eu enfiava os dedos entre os fios de cabelo negro e grosso e sentia ambos os nossos corações batendo juntos. Quando os lábios se separaram em busca de ar, as mãos dele subiram de volta para o meu rosto. Ele fez com o que eu encarasse e eu estremeci.

"Ela gosta de você".

Senti uma pancada violenta nalgum lugar atrás da cabeça e tentei sair dali, me esconder dos olhos dele, mas suas mãos não deixaram e eu me vi refletido naqueles olhos cinzas, me culpando por algo que eu não tinha como evitar.

"Eu também gosto dela," disse tentando parecer indiferente a sua afirmação. "Nymphadora é uma boa garota. Um pouco atrapalhada, mas ainda assim..."

Sirius soltou meu rosto para segurar os braços e me sacudir como se tentasse me acordar de algum sonho ruim. Sua voz era impaciente. "Você entendeu perfeitamente bem, Moony. Ela _gosta_ de você".

O absurdo de toda a idéia me fez tremer e corar.

"Não seja ridículo, Sirius". Eu disse tentando convencer mais a mim do que a ele. "Eu quase que poderia ser o _pai_ dela".

Ele soltou uma risada alta que se parecia um latido. E eu não achei que fosse o momento para risos. Tentei levantar e desta vez ele não me impediu. Mas, quando me vi livre de seus braços, senti o estranho sabor da liberdade e decidi que não gostava nem um pouco dele.

"Então outro Black está apaixonado por você, como se sente?"

Havia algo de duro e quase cruel em sua voz. Senti meu rosto mais quente ainda.

"Eu não gosto dela. Não _deste_ jeito".

"Você também não costumava gostar de mim _deste_ jeito". O sorriso dele era largo, mas vazio. "Amor nem sempre nasce como amor. O meu nasceu numa amizade e chegou até aqui... um pouco machucado, eu admito. Eu lhe disse uma vez que você podia não acreditar, mas eu..."

Minha voz saiu entrecortada quando murmurei: "Eu acredito".

"Ela gosta de você. Realmente gosta. É jovem e está disposta a lutar por aquilo em que acredita. Eu sou passado, Remus. Eu deixei muito do que era por este longo caminho e ele está chegando ao fim".

Ele se aproximou de onde eu estava parado, estático próximo à porta, e me deu um beijo delicado no rosto, sem encostar um só dedo em mim. Eu achei que tivesse perdido a voz, mas quando escutei o ruído da tranca se abrindo as palavras começaram sair sem qualquer controle e eu demorei em perceber que estava chorando.

"Você não tem o direito de decidir isso por mim. Ninguém tem. Durante doze anos eu me arrependi de ter te aceitado, sem poder retribuí-lo a altura. E agora que você voltou e tudo estava voltando a ser como era... você me pede isso? Acha que eu tenho que aproveitar a oportunidade? Acha que eu não posso viver sozinho, _sem você_? Eu vivi, Sirius Black. Vivi sozinho por doze anos, achando que você não passava de um traidor sujo e durante todo esse tempo eu não consegui te esquecer. E você acha que agora... com você aqui... eu... você não pode querer decidir isso por mim..."

Os contornos da cozinha se tornaram difusos por trás de um véu formado pelas minhas lágrimas. E foi por trás deste véu que eu vi você balançar a cabeça, como se estivesse indo contra sua própria vontade, como se pela primeira vez em tantos anos você tivesse pensado antes de tomar uma decisão. E o som da porta batendo foi a última e a única coisa que eu ouvi, pois as lágrimas já tinham me cegado por completo.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
__Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
_**(Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
É uma pena que tenhamos de nos separar)

* * *

**  
Na noite passada eu acordei outra vez no meio de um sonho. Assustado e confuso. 

Desnecessário dizer que você estava nele. Mas este foi um sonho diferente dos outros. Nele, você não aparecia como um príncipe para me salvar e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Que nós iríamos embora juntos.

No sonho da noite passada, você simplesmente me olhava por detrás de uma vidraça e sorria. Aquele sorriso de quem sabe das coisas, o típico sorriso que você guardava para todas as ocasiões em que eu te colocava contra a parede e exigia saber quem diabos aprontara _aquilo_ no salão comunal da sonserina. Era um sorriso cheio de más intenções. Pretensioso. Era o meu sorriso favorito.

_Era. _

Porque eu não vou mais vê-lo. Nunca. Nunca mais. Porque você não está mais aqui. Em lugar nenhum. É isso é o que eles chamam de morte. É isso que significa 'fim'.

Todas as vezes que eu paro e fico pensando nisso por um tempo, acabo me pergunto se você sabia. Se você sabia que a hora tinha chegado. Dizem que nós sempre sabemos quando é a nossa vez de partir. Mas, de alguma forma, eu não consigo esquecer o seu ar de surpresa e incredulidade. Talvez fosse apenas a surpresa por ter sido atingido. Talvez você não achasse que era o fim.

A princípio nem eu quis acreditar. Nem quando disse aquelas coisas ao Harry. Eu estava simplesmente tentando passar a imagem do professor inabalável que eu sempre fora. Quis convencê-lo de que não adiantava lutar, ao mesmo tempo em que _me_ forçava a acreditar naquelas palavras vazias.

_"Não há nada que você possa fazer..." _

E não havia.

Mas, assim como ele, como o seu bravo afilhado, eu não consegui desviar meus olhos do véu. Eu quis que você voltasse e dissesse rindo que estava apenas brincando. Eu até mesmo cheguei a imaginar a cena. Todos nós ficaríamos zangados e aliviados e eu irei lhe passar um sermão para que você aprendesse a não brincar com algo sério como aquilo.

Sério. Muito sério. Era sério porque você estava morto.

Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível e senti uma revolta enorme quando finalmente entendi o que acontecera. Quando finalmente entendi que não adiantaria esperar, que nunca, nunca mais eu ia te ver. Não havia nada de similar nesta sensação. Ela era nova e totalmente aterradora. Era algo com a qual eu não queria lidar. Era mais do que tristeza. Era uma vívida sensação de abandono.

E eu não me esqueci do que você fez. Eu não esqueci que dias antes da batalha, virara para mim e dissera: _"eu sou passado"._

Você estava certo.

Agora você se escondeu atrás de uma vidraça suja e fica sorrindo para mim, de algum lugar do passado. Sorrindo o tempo todo como se soubesse de algo que eu não sei. Algo que talvez me deixasse envergonhado ou constrangido. Mas eu lhe pergunto, um dia, você irá me contar o que é? E pergunto a mim: Será que _eu_ vou querer saber?

Mesmo agora, você não deixa de me surpreender. Mesmo quando acho que estou em paz e sozinho, você aparece e volta para me perturbar. Mesmo nos sonhos, calado com esse seu sorriso pretensioso, você me obrigada a perguntar: "O que mais você quer?"

Talvez você queira pedir desculpas por algo que fez. Mas a verdade é você já fez tantas coisas que merecem um pedido de desculpas. Tantas coisas que eu não sei se seria capaz de perdoar todas elas. Para ser sincero, eu sei de algo que não posso perdoar.

Você se foi. Eu não sei se você queria ter ido, mas você se foi. Você realmente se tornou parte do passado e isso eu não posso perdoar. Você também _não tinha esse direito_.

Você, Sirius Black, me fez enxergar uma verdade que eu não queria enxergar. E agora o que quer que eu faça com ela?

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
__No one ever said it would be so hard  
_**(Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim)

* * *

**_  
O que é traição? _

Eu tenho me feito esse pergunta todos os dias agora.

Em teoria, a traição acontece quando se alimenta a confiança de alguém e se usa essa confiança _contra_ esse alguém. Na prática, entretanto, acho que traição engloba mais do que uma série de termos e palavras.

Traição é aquele ato que você pratica quando não tem a coragem de dizer que gosta de alguém. E você gosta. Traição é quando alguém deposita suas últimas esperanças em você. E você falha. É quando tudo está dando errado. E você sorri. Quando você promete que sempre estará por perto. E você se vai. É quando você não acredita. Quando você mente. Quando você omite. Traição não envolve enganar somente o próximo, mas enganar a si mesmo.

Eu traí Sirius Black. Traí quando não lhe confiei meu segredo. Quando o repreendi por uma brincadeira infantil. Traí quando o perdoei. Quando ele disse que me amava e eu não disse nada em troca. Traí quando não fui atrás dele. Quando acreditei que ele era um traidor e assassino. Traí por sequer ter tentado escutar sua versão. Traí no instante em que o abracei e fingi que tudo estava bem. Quando o aceitei de volta. Quando fingi que não via os olhares dela. Quando não tentei entender o lado _dele_. Traí quando não chorei por sua morte porque estava ocupado demais sentindo raiva e remorso. Quando deixei que _ela_ dissesse todas aquelas coisas e não a odiei por isso. Traí quando permiti que ela tivesse esperança. E quando fiz isso, traí Tonks também.

E eu também já fui traído. Também não confiaram em mim. Me disseram verdades que eu não queria ouvir e me jogaram em situações de onde não havia saída. Já me deixaram sozinho em lugares onde eu não queria ficar. _Você já me deixou sozinho por tanto tempo..._

Eu não quero isso. Não aceito essa situação. Não é questão de gostar ou não gostar. Eu simplesmente não quero. Como não queria que você tivesse morrido. Como não queria que ninguém tivesse morrido. Eu sequer queria assistir a este funeral e sinto que estou traindo alguém por isso também.

Eu não quero porque é errado. E por que é errado? Porque é injusto. Injusto com ela. Injusto comigo. Eu traí você quando não fui firme o bastante... quando fui vencido pelos mesmos argumentos...

_"Eu não me importo!" _

Mas eu _me_ importo.

Eu me importo com cada um dos detalhes aparentemente bobos que compõem cada parte da minha vida e mal ou bem, ela também faz parte deles. Mas, se aceitá-la, eu estarei traindo tudo aquilo que acredito. Como traí quando aceitei você. E, se eu não aceitar, o que vai acontecer?

Serei chamado de tolo. De covarde. _De egoísta?_ Serei obrigado a conviver com a idéia de que talvez… talvez pudesse dar certo? Se eu tivesse a coragem de dizer sim...

Mas eu não tenho. Não tenho porque sei que não posso fechar os olhos e esquecer o passado. Aquele mesmo passado que me pediu para seguir em frente. Há vários anos, quando você foi preso, e, meus amigos, mortos, eu achei que mais nada poderia me afetar. Achei que já tinha atingido o fundo do poço e que nada mais seria forte o bastante para me derrubar novamente.

Mas eu estava errado.

Errado porque você voltou e eu traí a mim mesmo quando quis acreditar que as coisas iriam melhorar. E eu paguei por essa traição quando perdi você pela segunda vez.

Eu estou pagando por ela até hoje...

Não pude deixar de sentir quando ela apertou minha mão. Eu tinha a opção de virar e dizer a ela que estava tudo errado e que não ia dar certo. Mas quando eu abaixei o rosto o que foi que eu vi? Eu vi uma sombra pálida daquilo que você me ensinara a amar.

O brilho dos olhos cruelmente idêntico. Indignado. Decidido.

_Inconseqüente_.

"Não importa".

Aquelas eram palavras suas.

"Eu quero tentar".

_

* * *

__I'm going back to the start...  
_**(Eu estou voltando para o começo...)**

* * *

—** Fim** —

**Dedicado à Flora Fairfield  
****(1983 — 2006) **

* * *

**AVISO:** Este fanfic foi escrito para o **V Challenge** Sirius/Remus do fórum **Aliança 3 Vassouras**.

* * *

_E aí? Vocês ainda estão com raiva do Remus? xD Viram como o sexto livro NÃO anula Sirius/Remus? Tá dá/o/_

**N.A.:** Bem, eu queria agradecer a todos que comentaram e me incentivaram para que eu terminasse esta fanfic logo de uma vez e também gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora e por não conseguir fazer nenhum comentário muito inteligente, mas essa foi uma semana complicada para muita gente. Ontem, dia 19, o fandom brasileiro de **Harry Potter** perdeu uma grande autora e eu perdi uma amiga. _Flora_, nós vamos sentir sua falta. Fique bem, onde você estiver.

* * *

**Ps.** Se você for deixar uma review (e eu vou ficar muito, _muito_ feliz se você deixar) tente fazê-la logado para que eu possa lhe responder pelo sistema de "replay" do site, ou ao menos, coloquem um e-mail de contato, ok?  
**Ps2.** Obrigada a Calíope pela betagem em tempo record, valeu garota! o/

* * *

**©20 de Janeiro de 2006**


End file.
